A night out
by Takun411
Summary: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku decide to have some fun in Vegas.
1. A slow Blackjack game

            Author's note: This is my first fic, but I'll do my best. Please read and review, and be easy. (I'm a newbee) Hope you like it. Here it is!!!

*Drum roll* 

*Curtains open* 

            Disclaimer (always ruins the mood): I do not own Inuyasha, and therefore no characters in this fic.

A Night on the Town

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku had been friends for ages, and all being over 20 with no girlfriends, they went on a road trip. After many travels and no luck, they arrived in Vegas to finish off their trip. They thought that they may as well have a fun time here, so the group of three decided to walk to the nearest casino. 

"Miroku, you're going to get a lot more than a black eye if you keep doing that."

"……..Wha? What did you say, Inuyasha?"

"He was talking about how the girls are starting to notice your wandering eyes."

"What are you talking about? I'm not…..," Miroku paused at the sight of a girl in a miniskirt passing by. "I'm not staring." After about 10 minutes they arrived at the casino. By that time, Miroku had a bloody nose and a swollen lip. They slowly walked inside, amazed at the excitement and noise of the atmosphere. "This is the place for me," Miroku said, looking at all the girls serving drinks. 

"I think this place is annoying," Inuyasha commented. All the talking and yelling was taking its toll on his ears.

"I must agree with my brother, it is too loud. And it's too crowded."

"Aw come on guys, why'd you ever agree to come to Vegas then?"

"Because it's _your_ car," Inuyasha replied.

"You'll get used to it. In a little bit, you won't even notice." Miroku stretched his arms out, 'accidentally' patting a girl's rear end doing so. Inuyasha winced from the sight of Miroku hitting the ground from her fist. "Well okay then," said Miroku getting up as if nothing had happened. "Let's go play some blackjack." Inuyasha, red from embarrassment of being Miroku's friend followed him. Seshomaru merely shook his head in disbelief of Miroku's antics and also walked close behind.

****************

"Hey Kagome, how's it going for you so far?" Kagome turned around to see Sango walking towards her. 

"It's going okay. For once there weren't that many perverted drunkards around. But there have been enough to annoy me, not to mention numb my backside. You're lucky that you're a dealer Sango, and not a waitress." 

"Yeah right, so far there's been four fights at my table. We really have to find a different place to work. Well, I have to go back to my table now. Cya later." Sango waved and disappeared through the thick crowd once more. 

"Bye Sango." Kagome then realized that she forgot all about the drinks in her hand, and hurried to serve the customers. 

*************

After walking around a bit, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru sat down at a blackjack table. The second Miroku sat down, it was like he was in a whole different world. The dealer in front of him was gorgeous.

"Sir, what's your bet?"

"…….."

"Sir………………..SIR!!!" She did not like the way this guy was looking at her, not to mention how he wasn't looking at her face. He seemed like he had just gotten in a fight or something, having a swollen lip, a red nose, and a black eye. 

_He is really lucky that I'm working, or else he'd have two black eyes right now._

Only after a hard nudge in the ribs via Inuyasha did Miroku wake up. 

"Wha? Excuse me?"

"I was asking for your bet." 

"Oh, right" Seshomaru and Inuyasha could easily see that their friend was infatuated by this girl. The dealer blushed as several onlookers snickered. Miroku couldn't help but be entranced by this emotion appearing on her face. He didn't even notice when she switched from being red from embarrassment to being red from anger. _What a beauty, wonder if she would get that beautiful tinge of red again if I just happened to…_

Sesshomaru saw Miroku's hands making groping motions under the table and smashed him hard in the gut, knocking the air out of him, and sending him into a coughing fit. "Right," said Miroku after recovering, and he finally made the bet. 

Sango was relieved that she could finally move on to the other customers, yet incredibly embarrassed of how this man is taking such severe interest in her. 

A LONG time later 

After several unsuccessful attempts, Seshomaru and Inuyasha finally pried Miroku away from the table, and only because Miroku ran out of money.

"I can't believe you wasted all of your money," Inuyasha said. They were presently sitting down at a table, waiting to be served. 

"My brother is right. That obsession of yours cost you a lot of money. Next time you should play with a clear head." 

Miroku blushed. " I was not obsessed, and I was playing with a clear head. She was too good. That's all. 

"Miroku," Inuyasha commented, "You hit when you had 21 four times, and there were many times when your first card was a 2.

"What's wrong with that?" 

"You didn't hit," Sesshomaru added in. 

"May I take your order?"  The 3 men turned their heads to the waiter, and Inuyasha's departure to the world, visited by Miroku earlier, began.

****************

Sorry if the story was going a bit too fast along the plot line. I realized it too. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm a bit nervous, this being my first fic, so tell me whether to continue or not, please. 


	2. Inu's a goner

Author's Note: I'm really happy about the reviews. Being my first fic, I'm encouraged. Thanks. I'm truly sorry that it takes me so long to make short chapters, but I'm in eight grade, and though we don't get much homework, I'm a slow worker. I'll do my best to make the next chapters longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, and therefore don't own any characters in this fic.

A Night Out

Inu in Love

Inuyasha didn't have anything else in his sights. Everything in his body resolved around the girl for the moment, and he wanted it to stay that way. She was beautiful. Sure the skimpy top and the short dress showed her long legs and a lot of cleavage, but he couldn't lay his sights on them, he was stuck on her eyes. Her large, sparkling eyes. They showed life and joy, which were hard to find in people these days. He was soon interrupted by Miroku.

"Yes, may I have a beer, Bud Light, preferably?"

"Of course," the waitress responded, rather awkwardly it seemed. Sesshomaru quickly saw the cause. His brother was staring right at her. Sesshomaru softly kicked him in the shin, but Inuyasha still did not wake up. Miroku was too busy lusting over the dealer across the room to notice.

"I'll have the same," Sesshomaru stated calmly. "And you Inuyasha?" He put a slight accent on the last word.

"……………" Inuyasha still stared. Kagome was starting to get really nervous now. She was used to people staring at her body, but not her eyes. She tried looking away, but she found his eyes still there when she looked back.  She pleadingly glanced at Sesshomaru, who appeared the only decent man at the table, for help. He understood the notion and calmly gave a sharp kick to Inuyasha's groin. 

"OOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!"  Inuyasha almost instantly fell of his seat, and cowered in a fetal position, slightly twitching. They basically waited there for a couple of minutes, with no movement at their table except for Inuyasha, still twitching on the ground. Kagome, wanting to leave the table as soon as possible, broke the silence.

"Okay then. I'll take that as 3 Bud Lights, if that's alright?" Miroku and Sesshomaru nodded their heads, giving her permission to quickly walk away. She didn't see them again that night, since, luckily for her, one of her friends that worked there agreed to serve the drinks.

***********************

_            That was strange._

            "The nerve of that guy. He's lucky I was working or else-"

            "You'd give him a black eye?" Kagome turned around to see Sango behind her. "Strange, I thought the same thing tonight. This guy just wouldn't stop staring at me." 

            "Then it seems we're both happy to go home for today." They walked outside together. Miroku, meanwhile was trailing behind Seshomaru and Inuyasha on their way to the car, and heard two people were talking and bidding farewell. _Is that the dealer?_ It was hard to see with two black eyes, one from an angry girl's fist and one from trying to stop Inuyasha's rampage on Sesshomaru.

            "See you on Wednesday!"

            "Have a nice trip home!" He could recognize that wonderful voice anywhere, since he had been repeating her words in his head since he had met the beautiful dealer. _It's her!_

            _That means that Wednesday… _Miroku stood there, thinking about how he could use his newly found information. _If I come on Wednesday, I can see her again, and maybe…_ "HEY! MIROKU! LET'S GO!!!" Miroku forgot that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were waiting for him in the car.  

*************************

I so badly wanted to make this chapter longer, but I didn't have time. Can someone give me advice? Do you think I should make long chapters at long intervals or short chapters at short intervals? Please review. Also, I want to introduce someone for Sesshomaru, but I'm not sure who or how. I'm mainly thinking about Rin, though. That'll have to be later on, since there should be at least one guy who's not going crazy, or else this entire fic would be about daydreaming and fantasies. Well, I'd better go finish homework. Bye! 


	3. Complete Nonsense

            Author's Note: I have no idea what I'll do this chapter, so I'm wingin' it. It'll probably be nonsense and have nothing to do with the story. Hope you enjoy!!!

            Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, and therefore no characters in this fic.

            Nonsense         

"And you said _I_ couldn't keep a clear head, Inuyasha." Inuyasha turned his head from the window towards Miroku. They were presently heading back to the hotel.

            "What is that supposed to mean?! At least I didn't LOSE ALL MY MONEY!!!"

            "Well _I _didn't need a KICK IN TH-" 

            "Before starting another fight, you two may as well accept that you are both in love. Not to mention how horrible you are at first impressions," Sesshomaru interrupted, eyes on the road. Inuyasha and Miroku, now red in fury and holding their scowling faces inches away from each other, turned away in contempt. Miroku did have to admit he messed up his first impression. Sesshomaru's last words didn't even register in Inuyasha's head until a couple minutes later.

            "WHAT DO YOU MEAN! I AM NOT BAD AT FIRST IMPRESSIONS!!!" Inuyasha yelled, but soon looked down, "It's just that the lights in there were too bright and deluded me. Yeah, ….that's it."

            "It took a while for you to respond that time, Inuyasha," Miroku stated. He was simply relaxing and looking out of the window. _This is an enjoyable quarrel. I wonder how many excuses Inuyasha can come up with._

"WELL AT LEAST I DID RESPOND!!! DO YOU ACTUALLY AGREE WITH HIM?!"

            "Yes, I do. I accept what happened. I can remain calm, Inuyasha, unlike some _other_ people in this car."

            _This is going to be a long trip. _Sesshomaru basically ignored them throughout the rest of the ride, focusing on driving. By the time they got to the hotel his ears were numb, his brother's voice now thoroughly etched into his head.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

            Inuyasha looked at the clock, it was 8 am, and he hadn't slept a wink. _I've never experienced this from a girl, and this one wasn't even that pretty. I've seen much prettier than her. So what is it about her? I never get so absorbed in things…_

            "Are you asleep, Inuyasha?" He looked across the room to see Miroku sitting up on his bed. Inuyasha could tell from his eyes that he was having the same problems.

            "No" Inuyasha groaned, pushing himself out of bed. "I'm going to go take a shower." Inuyasha went into the bathroom. 

            "And to think that I thought my brother would never fall in love."

            "Ah! So you are up, Sesshomaru. Have a nice rest?"

            "Of course." He noticed once again how strange it was that such a nice person could turn out to be a lust-crazy pervert. "I have a question, Miroku. How do ever expect to see the dealer again?" 

            "Good question, but of all people, you should know that I always find my ways." Miroku eyes held a mischievous glance, and Sesshomaru could tell that the dealer would be facing one of the most annoying times in her life. Inuyasha came out a while later, and after they all took showers, they went out to eat breakfast. 

            *

            Miroku woke up from his daydreams from Inuyasha passing him the check. 

            "It's your turn to pay, Miroku." He grimaced, looking at the total, but he soon got an idea. _As long as Inuyasha is still as illogical as always, this should work._

            "Tell you what, Inuyasha. If you pay for my turn, I'll tell you when we can see our girls again at the casino." Miroku quickly shut his mouth afterwards, praying that Inuyasha didn't hear 'our girls' and instead heard 'your girl.' 

            "Hmph, and why would I care about that stupid waitress? I thought I already told you that it was the light deluding me and that's all." Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away, but, to Miroku's delight, it didn't seem he paid too particular attention to what was said. It took about 5 minutes before Inuyasha gave in.

            "Fine, I'll pay the money, but that's only because I feel sorry for you since you lost all your money."

            "Whatever Inuyasha. They work on Wednesday." _Whoops, you did not hear that, Inuyasha… _He saw Sesshomaru smirk, obviously thinking of what a dunce Inuyasha is. After driving around to various places the whole day, they finally got back to the hotel late at night. Meanwhile, Inuyasha was fully anticipating Wednesday, Miroku's words playing through his head over and over. It was only when they were going to sleep when he noticed that there was a 'they' in the sentence.

            "WAIT A SECOND!!! YOU WOULD HAVE GONE THERE ANYWAYS MIROKU!!!" Miroku almost fell off the bed. He looked up to see a snarling Inuyasha standing at the foot of his bed. This really astonished Miroku, especially when he glanced at the clock. _How could he remember now, after about 16 hours?_ He took a pillow, covered his head, and tried to get some sleep and ignore his friend.

            "YOU KNEW ALL ALONG!!! I WANT MY MONEY NOW YOU BAST-" Miroku looked from under his pillow to see Inuyasha fall to the ground, Sesshomaru standing behind him. 

            "Thanks, Sesshomaru." Upon, knocking Inuyasha out, Sesshomaru sleepily went back to his bed, leaving his unconscious brother on the floor.

*****************

WOW!!! I called that one! Complete nonsense! Sorry it was so short, I do truly apologize, but it'll be hard for me to write one longer than this. 

 Now to stop some future flames. THIS CHAPTER WAS NOT POINTLESS!!! *looks down and twiddles thumbs*

It just had nothing to do with the main plot and doesn't need to be here. Please review!!!  


End file.
